Nothing Changes
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Padma worries that everything will change when she says "I do.", but her sister is there, as always, to make things easier.


_For the One Character Only Competition_

 _Round One- Write about a first or last for your character. I chose Padma's last moments as a Patil and her first as a Goldstein._

 _Extra Prompts: anxiety, teacup and lime green._

 _Also for the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Writing Club, Showtime ("Non Stop", post-war era)_

 _Roald Dahl Event (Delhi Jellies: Write about the Patils)_

 _Word Count: 860_

* * *

Padma sips her tea before placing the teacup on the saucer, careful not to spill anything on her satin dress. It isn't an easy task, as her nervous hands tremble, the liquid sloshing ominously along the rims. She's always manages to keep such a level head, but her anxiety flares up now.

It's supposed to be a perfect day, but her clever mind races and finds a thousand things that could go wrong. Padma takes a deep breath, exhaling a shaky sigh.

"You make such a lovely bride." Parvati appears at her side, resting a hand on Padma's shoulder, a warm smile on her lips. "There's no need to be nervous."

Padma's lips quirk slightly. She wishes she could smile and share her sister's confidence, but her mind is too clouded by all those terrible whispers of _what if…_

"Is it that obvious?"

Parvati drops her hand and chuckles. "Only because I've known you for twenty-three years," she says lightly. "I know you like I know my own mind."

Padma leans back in her chair, studying her reflection in the mirror. She sighs, adjusting the thing silver necklace around her neck. "It's a big step," she says simply. "I just… I love him, but my stomach keeps twisting in knots. These are my last moments as Padma Patil."

"Yes," her sister agrees, "but that means you'll experience your first moments as Padma Goldstein soon."

Padma closes her eyes. A soft smile plays at her lips. Excitement wars with her anxiety, and she can't quite pinpoint which emotion causes her heart to race so painfully.

Her eyes open again, finding Parvati's gaze in the mirror. It's amazing how her twin can somehow calm the storm inside Padma. Then again, as long as she can remember, Parvati has always had that effect on her.

"Padma Goldstein," she says, enjoying the way the words sound on her tongue.

"Besides, you'll always be Padma Patil here," Parvati adds, touching her fingertips to Padma's chest, just over her heart. "No man can ever change that."

Padma climbs to her feet and turns to face her sister. All fear and worry melts away. A genuine smile tugs at her lips, and a thousand butterflies seem to tickled her insides. She throws her arms around Parvati, pulling her sister close and holding her tight. "Thank you," she whispers before kissing her twin's cheek.

Parvati pulls away, brushing her thumb over the corner of her eyes. "My mascara isn't waterproof," she warns. "I don't think I can take an emotional heart to heart right now."

A laugh spills from Padma's lips; Parvati echoes the sound. By the time their mother steps through the door to announce that it's time, the girls are both doubled over, laughing until tears threaten to fall from their eyes.

"I can't leave you to alone for a minute," their mother huffs, though her dark eyes sparkle warmly and a smile pulls at her lips. "Come. There's a handsome young man out there waiting for his bride."

Parvati adjusts the lime green ribbon that ties her bouquet together. "Still nervous?" she asks quietly.

Padma glances at her reflection one last time. For the first time today, her mind is plagued by everything that could ruin her wedding. Her fear at losing herself by giving up her surname has faded until she barely even notices it now.

Her sister is at her side. Anthony is waiting for her to join him.

For the first time in her life, Padma knows what it means to feel invincible. Her smile broadens to a grin. "Not anymore," she answers, adjusting her veil and following Parvati out.

…

"You may kiss the bride," the old wizard says happily.

Padma looks down at Anthony's hands in hers, her heart fluttering with excitement. She turns her gaze to him, her mind racing as it tries to comprehend that he is her husband now, that she is Padma Goldstein.

Anthony leans in, his amber eyes sparkling. Their lips meet, and Padma smiles into the kiss. Now, it seems silly that she had ever felt so worried about this moment. The spectators fade away, and there is only Padma and Anthony, only the young, happy Goldsteins. Nothing has ever felt more right.

The two brake apart, and Padma trembles; for the first time today, it's not nerves that cause her to quiver. "Bliss," she whispers.

Anthony lifts a brow. "What was that?"

She shakes her head, a giddy laugh escaping her lips. "Nothing," she says softly. "Nothing at all."

Anthony shrugs and takes her hand gently in his. They turn to face the small crowd of family and friends. "Ready, Mrs. Goldstein?" he asks, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

With her free hand, Padma wipes away a single tear of happiness, giving a small nod. "Ready, Mr. Goldstein," she confirms.

They walk down the aisle again- their first moments as husband and wife. It feels strange. She had been so worried that losing her name would mean losing herself, but now she knows better. Though these are her first moments as a Goldstein, she will forever be Padma Patil in her heart.


End file.
